Recent collisions between resident space objects and debris have been subjects of close examination discussed in “Analysis of the 2007 ASAT Test and the Impact of its Debris on the Space Environment” and in “Analysis of the Iridium 33-Cosmos 2251 Collision” both by T. S. Kelso, presented 2007 and 2009 AMOS Technical Conferences. These events and the growing number of objects in orbit about the Earth have elevated the need for accurate and fast determination of close approaches.